deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pikart767/Jimmy Rex the Dinosaur vs GhostofJaw's (Shitty) OCverse
Pikart: This is what happens when someone decides not to shut up about their OCs on someone's April Fools fight, it makes you change the one you were doing and do this instead... ...let's get this over with. FITE... I guess???????????????????????? Jimmy Rex enters out a portal sees abunch of MS Paint characters. They all prepare to fight, and get into a fighting stance??? Jimmy Rex just looks at them. Here we go again FIGHT!? Jimmy roars, making all of them get scared, and before any of them could run away Jimmy Rex hits them all at the same time with his tail and freezes them all with it and them blows up the JOG entire universe. KO!? No, suprisingly, out of shear luck, one of the OCs lived due to the Ice protecting him. Somehow, he had no wounds. This OC was Mabbox. He was the only one left. He had to beat this intruder who had killed everyone and everything he knew. He had to win. Jimmy didn't really even care he was still there, he just wanted this to be over. Behold the ultimate clash of all time. ROUND 2!? THERE'S A ROUND 2!? GOD DAMNIT. FIGHT? Mabbox shot a electric beam, which Jimmy dodged by side stepping. Mabbox attempted to claw at him, but it did nothing. Mabbox then does a double kick at the face, but it did nothing aswell. Mabbox then tackled him, but it did jack shit and didn't even move Jimmy. Jimmy just yawned at his attempts. Mabbox then shot another electric beam, which didn't do anything. He shot another, the same as before, and he tried again, it did jackshit. Jimmy then got sick of this and then headbutt him, breaking open his head, killing him instantly. However, 3 minutes later, he came back, and did the same thing. Mabbox tried to shoot another bolt of lightning, but it still did nothing. Jimmy then froze him again, and then completely destroyed him. However, once again, 3 minutes later, he came back. Mabbox then clawed at him, but before he could land it, Jimmy bit his head off. Once again, 3 minutes later, he came back. Jimmy was getting pretty angry at this point, why wouldn't this thing die?! Jimmy then kicked him in the head with his electric foot, knocking his decapitated head to the other side of the destroyed universe. Yet 3 minutes later, he came back. Jimmy the got so angry he shot lazorbeams out of his eyes, Mabbox attempted to dodge, he succeeded in dodging most of it, but his hair wasn't so lucky, as the beams burned off Mabbox's blue hair completely. Jimmy then used one of his ultimate attacks as a follow up, it was called. HORN RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jimmy's teeth, claws, and back all launched at Mabbox with insane accuracy, it was 2 moments before Mabbox made the realization that... ...he was fucked. HORN RAY completely impailed everypart of him, and to make sure that he was dead, Jimmy blew up the JOG universe... again, completely destroying Mabbox. KO AT LAST!!!! Jimmy just yawns and leaves the way he came in. 'Results?' Pikart: Well, who didn't see that coming. Even with the numbers advantage. There was no chance for any of them to do jack shit against Jimmy. Really, all Jimmy needed to do is just blow up the universe, and boom, it's over. And Jimmy would survive the blast with ease. They wouldn't be able to move as Jimmy is THAT much faster. So no dodging here. Jimmy also has the quality advantage as he actually is a good OC, ment as a joke, and succeeds as one. While JOG's OC's are supposed to be serious, but are completely shit in doing so. I mean, look at them! Really, only Mabbox would've been capable of living the universe exploding using his Auto-Revive, but he still wouldn't be able to do shit against Jimmy. And the Auto-Revive can be disabled, so... yeah. No matter what you look at it this was a complete and utter curb-stomp for Jimmy. Looks like the JawsofGhost's OCverse became the present day dinosaurs, aka, extinct. The winner is Jimmy Rex. Category:Blog posts